After School Activities
by BearingMIST
Summary: The school day has ended and Hibari is finally at peace. He soon finds out that he is not alone when Mukuro cuts into his alone time, but i don't think he will really mind after what happens next ... This is my 1st F.F. My friend helped me edit it. THANKS


Kyoya Hibari was enjoying a peaceful afternoon without any disturbances from the troublesome children at Namimori-chuu. Class had just let out, and what better to do as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee than to relax and reminisce in peace without children quarreling in his halls. Getting up to look out the window, he could feel a presence from behind. He slowly put his hands by his waist to grab his tonfas, and turned around quickly, seeing no one there.

"Damn." Kyoya knew that his senses were the strongest of all the Vongola, and that the presence was not merely a mistake.

"Come out. I may not be able to see you, but I know that you're there ... come out you coward, so that I can bite you to death."

He felt the presence intensify. Suddenly a shroud of mist covered the couch that Hibari usually relaxed on. Hibari swiftly turned around and stood in a battle position with his tonfas in hand. From the mist, a slight laughter could be heard.

"Kufufufu ... I'm surprised you could sense me, Kyoya Hibari."

The mist slowly formed into the shape of a man who was slim and tall, and faded out to show that Rokudo Mukuro had been the one stalking Hibari this time.

"So it was you that was here. I was expecting more of someone like that damn Cavallone."

"No. It is only me. I want to resolve some controversy."

"I don't want to talk to you. All I want to do is bite you to death!"

"Now don't get impatient with me, Kyoya. Put those sticks down and talk to me like a man."

Hibari lunged and appeared behind Mukuro. At the time he tried to slash Mukuro's backside, the mist guardian teleported to another area in the small room.

"Not wanting to talk? Kufufufu. I guess I'll just have to force you too."

In an ghostly shroud of mist, Mukuro materialized by the window closest to the couch. Hibari, now confused, peered around looking for Mukuro. He then looses the feeling of other's presence and lets his guard down after 5 minutes of watching.

"I knew that man couldn't handle it. How disappointing, I was actually looking forward to defeating him finally."

Hibari walked to the couch and laid his jacket and tonfas on it. He sat down on the black leather couch and swung his arms atop the back of it.

Mukuro knowing what he wanted, walked towards Hibari, and leaned his face towards the other, his triton in front of his chest horizontally. He revealed himself to Hibari and restrained the disciplinary member.

"Damn you! I knew that I shouldn't have let relaxed until i was sure you were gone." Hibari struggled as he tried to release himself from underneath Mukuro.

"But if I was gone, we would never be able to talk."

"Why cant you just let me bite you to death?"

"Because we'd never have a chance to do this."

Mukuro leaned in closer not breaking eye contact. The two of them were touching noses, and Hibari, even with his face tough, blushed. Mukuro proceeded to move forward and moved his lips to Hibari's until they touched. They both closed their eyes slowly, and Hibari slowly stopped struggling. Hibari was then shocked at what had just happened, and pushed Mukuro off of him.

"H-Hey! This is-"

"Love. Hibari, I love you. I don't want to stop. Please, I love you and want to be here with you. Show me how much you love me."

Hibari's eyes widened. He was stunned, and not knowing how to respond to the other with words, he reached for Mukuro's shoulders and brought him in for another kiss. After that, he really didn't know what to do, so he let Mukuro do the rest. The other pushed himself on Hibari as he penetrated his lips with his tongue. He glided his tongue into Hibari's mouth until he felt the roof of the other's mouth.]

"_Mmmh_."

Hibari rapidly caught on to kissing. He wouldn't let go of the other at all. Mukuro stopped briefly and stripped his jacket, tossing it on the floor as it was getting very hot. He felt sweat from Hibari's cheek.

"Is they're something _wrong_? You feel very warm."

"I'm-"

He was cut off when the mist guardian leaned in for a ten second kiss.

"_Nnnngh, _I-I'm getting hot."

Hibari _was_ pretty warm from having the other's body pushed against him.

"_Let me help you_." Mukuro stood up, bent forward and started to unbutton The other's shirt. Hibari had started to flush after the other unbuttoned the last button. Mukuro opened the shirt slowly.

"Hibari-_chan_?"

"Umm ... y-yes?"

"You're _beautiful_."

Hibari's jaw dropped slightly as the taller teen placed his hands on Hibari's smooth chest, and start to kiss around, nibbling the dusky nipples and kissing the flat stomach. He got lower and lower, and once he reached Hibari's navel, he placed his hands on the other's upper thighs.

Hibari felt nervous. He didn't know what one did at a time like this, so he improvised, muttering softly,

"Mu-Mukuro ... _kun_? Could you sit up for me? I'd like to take your clothes off…."

Mukuro sat up and let the other strip him. Hibari took his shirt off in one quick move, and then reaching for his pants. He hesitated. Mukuro brought his hand to the other's head, moving his fingers in the other's hair, whispering softy to the other.

"It's ok…. I want to do this with you." Hibari looked up at the other, hesitating again before responding.

"I-I'm scared."

Mukuro was astonished. How could Hibari be afraid of anything? Was he afraid of love?

Hibari continued with Mukuro's pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping the zipper and carefully examining the contents of the other's pants, thinking of what he fouled do with what was inside. He slipped the other's pants off his legs and watched as Mukuro's member stiffened in the barrier of undergarments.

Hibari waited for a further signal from Mukuro and hung his head from being embarrassed. Mukuro whispered to the other reassuringly.

"…. go ahead."

Hibari slipped of the other's underwear and gazed. It was half hard, and the only thing he thought about was putting it in his mouth. He gazes at the other, flushing.

"Mukuro…. I'm going to ... erm ... you know." Mukuro smiles softly, his eyes soft, but he was also in anticipation of the other.

"Yes, it's alright, and don't be afraid…. It's me."

Hibari reached for the other's member. He leaned over and put the tip in his mouth. He had never felt any thing so smooth in his life. He began to bob his head making Mukuro very happy. Hibari himself was getting stiffer and stiffer. He took his left hand and put it over his erect member. He took is right arm and held the base of Mukuro's member. He stuck his tongue out onto the tip and began to lick in a circular motion occasionally bobbing down on it. He moved his head and slid his tongue along his shaft going up and down, feeling every vein pulsate. He pulled off the other and looked up at him.

"It's your turn."

Mukuro pushed the smaller onto his back. He saw the bulge in Hibari's pants, and he calmly reached for it. Mukuro kissed Hibari, and he pulled the other's bottoms down around his knees. First his pants, and then his underwear. They were kissing, and Mukuro had started stroking Hibari's length. They kissed with all their will…. a dying will. HIbari leaned back to lay on the couch, and Mukuro cradled him as they kissed. It was nonstop. Mukuro pulled from the kiss and looked down at the other breathlessly.

"Hibari-_chan_. Do you _want_ it?" At the words, Hibari furrowed his brow.

"_It_?" Mukuro smirked and kissed the other lightly, before continuing.

"Yes. I want to show you how much I love you ... even if it takes force." Hibari's eyes widen, and he stutters.

"I-um-" Mukuro puts a finger on the other's lips, shushing him.

"_Shhhh_. Let me do the talking now."

Hibari kicked off his shoes and pants and pulled his legs on top of the coach where the other pushed Hibari's legs in a bent, straight position. He spread the other's legs and took a hold of his throbbing erection. He sucked it, almost to the point of the other's climax but Mukuro stopped and sat up, leaning over and laid on Hibari, kissing him, and he could feel their members touching. Mukuro's member was fully erect, good enough to enter Hibari. Mukuro arched his back and moved his erection to the other's rim, and he grinned down at the other.

"Hibari?" The smaller boy looked up at the other.

"Yes?"

Mukuro grinned and pushed the tip of his dick into Hibari.

"Agh! Mu-Mukuro . . sama!"

He pushed in more till he was completely sheathed in the other.

"_Ahhh_ ..._ mmmm_ ... Mukuro."

Mukuro looked into Hibari's eyes, stopping suddenly as he saw the other shed a tear.

"It shouldn't hurt any more Hibari. Just try to work with me."

Mukuro slid his member in and out of Hibari, trying to get the other used to his girth.

"Uhh ... hnnnnnn ... uh ... mmmmm." Hibari moaned softly and placed his hands on Mukuro's hips and gripped harder as Mukuro went deeper. Hibari was starting to enjoy Mukuro's erection exploring his insides. The taller teen spoke as he thrusted.

"Oh ... my ... _uhhhhh_."

"Uhhhh ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnn ..." Hibari could feel every inch of the other's cock inside him, pulling him in, and he wanted to more. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari and moved the other upwards. Their chests where pressed against each other and they could feel their hearts beating simultaneously.

Mukuro's thrusting continued, and Hibari let go of Mukuro's neck, and started moving himself on Mukuro. He slid himself up, and down to where gravity did its job. Mukuro put his arms around the other and nibbled on Hibari's neck as the other pushed himself down on Mukuro.

"Mmmmmm ... uhh ... uhhhh UHH ... mnnnn." After hearing Hibari moan more, Mukuro grabbed his lovers member, and stroked it hard, but slowly. Mukuro felt Hibari starting to throb, a bit more then normal.

"Mukuro ... I-I-Im ... gonna ... uhhh ... cum, soon." Mukuro slammed himself into Hibari harder and rougher.

"AHhh ... nnnnnnnh ... uhhhh .. AHH!" Harder and harder he went. And he released Hibari's dick so that he could time their climaxes. Mukuro felt a familiar sensation in his member, and pulled from Hibari. The two straddled themselves against each other and Mukuro grabbed his and Hibari's member tightly together and stroked them quickly. Hibari went to kiss Mukuro.

"Ooooh." Hibari moaned into the kiss.

"Ohhh ... UHHH... MMMMM!" Mukuro could feel his loins tightening and he started to pant.

"It ... feels ... NNNN ... SO ... AHHH ... AHHH!" Hibari moaned louder, he wasn't going to last very long.

"Oh ... GOD!" Mukuro and Hibari exchanged moans. Their faces tensed up.

"Uhh ... uhhh ... uhhhhh ... ahhh ahhhhhh."

"Hnnnn ..."

"Ahh ahh ... AHHHHH!"

"MUKURO!"

Mukuro clenched his teeth, at the other's cry at his name, his head falling back, crying out as well.

"AHH!"

"I ... IM ... AHHHHH!" Hibari hit his climax, followed by Mukuro not long after. They released messy streams of creamy semen on each other's abdomens. Hibari fell onto Mukuro, causing them to fall backwards on the couch, and they panted.

Hibari whispered into Mukuro's ear. "... Mukuro ... I … I..."

Mukuro opened his eyes and turned to Hibari, peering at the other through his bangs, as the other continued.

"... I want ... to do this ... again ... _my love_." Hibari threw his arms around Mukuro, his eyes wrenched closed before he whispered out the next part.

"…. _I love you too_."

A few more pants were let out, before Hibari fell asleep on Mukuro, a relaxed look on his face instead of his customary scowl, and Mukuro petted Hibari's head, whispering softly into the other's ear.

"_I've __**always**__ loved you_."

^/^


End file.
